swsefandomcom-20200215-history
New Republic Campaign Guide
FAN WORK FOR THE STAR WARS SAGA EDITION ROLEPLAYING GAME ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: There are many people who without their advice and support this document would not be possible. The following list is not comprehensive, so if your name is not on here, I've not forgotten you. Thank you so much for everything. * Jauhzmynn Enz (My Jedi Master) * Dan Wells * John Hall * Damien Myers * Matt Reed * Carrie Drury * The awesome folks at the d20 Radio Network and Forums * The Wizards of the Coast Community * And George Lucas, who continues to inspire us all. "Beware the Dark Side"... a warning for Luke Skywalker, and a call to arms for all forces of good and order in The New Republic. The Evil Empire and Darth Vader have been defeated and the Galactic Civil War seems won, but heroes of The New Republic must now battle new enemies. The New Republic Era Main Article: The New Republic Era The New Republic Era spans events from the Bakura Incident to the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong. This period presented new challenges and changes to people who lived through The Rebellion Era. Heroes of the Rebellion against The Galactic Empire went from being freedom fighters to builders and leaders of a Republic reborn. New alliances were formed, new worlds were discovered or rediscovered, and peace returned to the people of the galaxy. When the Empire fell, aliens from all worlds found themselves equal once again in a more enlightened society. They endeavored to bring the galaxy together once again, without succumbing to the shortfalls of The Galactic Republic. But old habits die hard. Senators and representatives jockey for position and strength in the New Republic Senate, looking to renew old alliances and broker new power plays. In this time of new peace, new dangers surfaced from the darkness. The Galactic Empire, though defeated, existed as a Remnant, remaining a dangerous threat. Sectors that remained under Moff control continued the Empire’s policies, while some adjusted to the new situation, using whatever means to retain the power they had gotten. Others used their resources to expand and conquer new territories, bringing war where none existed before. Pirate warlords, who were aware of the power vacuum from The Galactic Empire’s defeat, whisked in where order lacked, and took control of whole sectors of space. The Hutts expanded their activities, reasserting themselves in the uncertain times. Independent pirates and smugglers flourished, operating more openly, having little fear of being caught. The Jedi Order, reformed under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, resumed its duties as defenders of galactic peace. Based on Yavin 4, Luke went out and searched for Force-sensitive beings to repopulate the order, finding several candidates in unlikely places. The order grew and prospered, and Luke graduated many new Jedi to the service of the galaxy. New dangers to the fledgling Jedi existed to destroy what he had just resurrected. Force Spirits and hidden adherents to The Sith stood against The Jedi, looking to bring the galaxy back under the sway of The Dark Side. Heroes in The New Republic may come from any world or any background. From the honorable soldier to the despicable noble, a person can affect galactic events with the simplest act. The New Republic has a defense force, where a soldier, pilot or officer can work his way up the ranks. Criminal organizations exist for the character who likes to live by underhanded methods. There are pirates to plunder with or to bring to justice. The Jedi Order is always looking for Force-sensitives or anyone to support the Order with their skills. And the Empire is still out there, licking its wounds, and finding its place in The New Republic. Species Main Article: Species The New Republic Era is a time of freedom and equality among all Species. During this period, Species from any era could be met, barring those who met extinction. New Species were discovered at this time and contact was re-established with many others after the fall of The Galactic Empire. Many were instrumental in the rebuilding of The New Republic, and there were several Species in positions of power throughout the galaxy. Heroic Traits Main Article: Heroic Traits The New Republic Era is a time of changes. There are new opportunities, a new government, and a chance at a new life. The New Republic Senate reasserts its authority. Explorers push at the boundaries of the galaxy, looking for new places to settle, and new beings to encounter. Smugglers and criminals thrive in this environment, existing in the large vacuum left behind by the defeated Galactic Empire. Warlords and displaced Moffs carve out territory for themselves. The Force Main Article: The Force It was said that Anakin Skywalker would bring balance to The Force. As Darth Vader, he destroyed Emperor Palpatine on the Second Death Star, ending his reign, and beginning the end of The Galactic Empire. Darth Vader realized there was good still inside of him, thanks to his son, Luke Skywalker. Anakin had not fully passed when Vader was created by Palpatine after the Clone War. And so the Prophecy was fulfilled. The Force was brought into balance. Category:Homebrew Content